(5)Metal Sonic vs (12)The Boss 2018
Ulti's Analysis Giving my loudest possible shout out to the one, the only, THE MAN, @ZenOfThunder for pulling this one off. https://i.imgur.com/CFu8ouq.jpg Zen got me into picsmithing, has been a friend of mine for ages, and never one time has he had a cross or negative thing to ever say about me. Ever. The guy is an angel on a board increasingly filled with a bunch of aging, jaded assholes. He never gets negative, ever, and always finds a way to make everyone laugh during contest season. I'm not alone in feeling this way, either. We all love Zen. He wasn't just the MVP of this match, but the MVP of this entire contest. You the fuckin MAN, bro, and it needs to be immortalized in a PCA at some point. Here you go. So of course when he asks us to nominate someone we all chip in for Metal Sonic, AND THE GUY GOES OUT AND GETS A 5 SEED, WHAT IN THE WORLD. Even better is the guy didn't do badly at all! He was in this match for real for 10 minutes before The Boss showed him the advanced techniques of CQC. Balance the knife, quick strike, and retract. Balance the knife, quick strike, and retr--!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mHKHKR8x6A .... Nope. Not a Giant Enemy Crab, just a hedgehog. Metal Sonic can't rip tanks apart. The Boss's knife was ok, just took 10 minutes for her to get warned up and call in the MIGs to blow up the place. In all seriousness, The Boss only getting 56% in the match and only having 55.2% prediction is an embarrassment. People are not happy with Konami and it shows. This also shows that it's past time we get Dark Link into a character battle. If Metal Sonic and Mega Man X are allowed in, why can't we finally see what Dark Link can do? It's long overdue. Safer777's Analysis The Boss isn't that strong in the contests and she was facing a character from a Sonic game. As for Metal Sonic I know next to nothing about the Sonic games but I think he has appeared in a lot of games but never as the main antagonist but I think I may be wrong on the 2nd one. Anyways of course The Boss won with above 55%. Don't think anyone didn't expected The Boss to win. As for Metal Sonic don't know what to say. Guess he did all right? Still this proves that women can beat robots. Or something? But the seeding was high for Metal Sonic. Don't know why. And the percentage for The Boss was low. Guess people saw Sonic and high seed and went for that? Still it was above 50% at least for The Boss. Man what is with these MGS names? Tsunami's Analysis Zen's Metal Sonic rally was a rousing success, but he got a rough draw. The worst possible draw? No, there were stronger 12-seeds. The 12 line was actually really solid, with Charizard, Chun-Li, and Pac-man also on that line. Or is The Boss simply very lucky with her draws? This might actually be the strongest opponent she's beaten to advance in a match (either him or Nathan Drake in 2010, but I don't think Drake was ever really that strong), which is not to say that Metal Sonic is the strongest opponent she's ever beaten. Ironically, the only time she beat someone stronger was also the only time she didn't make it to Round 2! In 2008, she narrowly beat out Tails for third place in Round 1, with the top two spots going to Vincent Valentine and Zelda. Every other contest she's been in, she's made Round 2, but never Round 3. Normally an 80% success rate in Round 1 would suggest a sure midcarder, but it's not a sure thing in this case. Category:2018 Contest Matches